Happy Halloween
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: Naruto gets dared by Kiba to enter an old abandoned house to check if there's a vampire living there. Piece of cake right? Not until Naruto discovers a horrible secret ... Slash, Sasunaru, horror


Happy Halloween

**Author's note: yeah, this oneshot just popped into my head an hour ago and I just had to write it. ^^**

**Dedication to: Cazzylove since I was thinking of our discussion a few days ago: who would be stronger in a fight: a witch or a vampire? XD And to pokeyspot, so she can get her mind of off things for a while and enjoy reading ^^**

**Warnings: sinister Sasuke, mentions of slash (Sasunaru) but it isn't explicit, just implied.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy this Halloween oneshot, guys! Oh, and a Happy belated Halloween to you all!**

**This is the edited version, thanks to pokeyspot!**

* * *

"You're lying, Kiba!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm not lying, Naruto. If you don't believe me, then go see for yourself!" Kiba grinned.

Naruto huffed and looked away.

The boys were currently in the park, sitting on a bench. It was Halloween today so the whole town was covered with Halloween stuff. Wherever you looked, you saw the color black and orange many times. It was enough to give some people a headache.

Even though Naruto loved this holiday - because it meant free candy - he had decided not to go trick or treating this year. His excuse was that he was too old for it – hey, he was fifteen! – but the truth was: he hadn't find a suitable costume. And to go trick or treating without a good costume was lame, so Naruto decided to stay at home today. It would at least make his foster dad, Iruka, happy. But if he had to believe Kiba, he would have something to do this evening.

Kiba had told him that in the old house at the edge of the village, a vampire lived. Of course Naruto didn't believe him – vampires didn't exist after all. But Kiba kept insisting that there was a real vampire. Apparently his name was Uchiha Sasuke and he had lived there for many years; occasionally some of the villagers saw him, but that was a rare occurrence.

Even if someone lived there (and Naruto couldn't be certain of this, seeing as the house always looked empty, devoid of any living beings), that didn't mean it was a vampire just because people rarely saw the guy. Maybe he was just shy?

But Kiba kept bugging him about going to visit the old house, saying he didn't have the balls to meet the vampire. Really, did he believe in Santa Clause too?

Naruto was prepared to leave, when Kiba mentioned something that froze the blond.

"I dare you to go into that house and try to find that vampire. If you do, I treat you to ramen for a whole year," Kiba grinned, stretching his arms.

Naruto contemplated this dare. If he accepted the dare, he would practically admit that Kiba was right and that he too believed in vampires, but if he didn't accept, Kiba might call him a dickless coward. Naruto scowled; sometimes he really wondered why he was friends with the dog boy.

"Fine, I'll go to that house. But only to prove that vampires doesn't exist," Naruto said annoyed and crossed his arms.

Kiba jumped up and clasped his shoulder. "Well, my friend, in case the vampire gets to you, it was nice being knowing you and I'll miss you dearly."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, fuck off, will ya?"

Kiba laughed. "Well, good luck tonight!" he said and walked away. He needed to be home on time to help his sister with feeding their dogs.

Naruto shook his head and decided to walk back to his house. It was getting cold and he only had to visit the house in a few hours anyway. No need to stay here for four hours.

* * *

One hour before midnight, a blond haired boy snuck out of the back door and made his way to the edge of the town. Naruto had waited until Iruka had finally fallen asleep to leave. He wouldn't be gone for long. Mostly an hour or two; three at most. That was all the time he needed to go to the house, break in, try to see if someone was actually living there, prove Kiba vampires didn't exist and then go back home to fall asleep.

When Naruto finally reached the house, he looked at it with slight trepidation. He wasn't scared easily, but seeing the house at night really ran shivers down his spine. It was eerily quit. There were no other houses besides this house and seeing it standing alone, black outlined against the full moon, was enough to make Naruto gulp a bit. The house screamed loneliness and it was obvious from the state of the garden that nobody had been here for a very long time.

Three large trees were placed around the house, the branches sweeping across the second floor windows. There was a huge gate placed around it, but the lock was rusty and easily to break. The grass reached up high, hiding the path to the door. Several windows were shattered, making it look like gaping holes – almost as if the house had eyes.

Naruto shook his head and carefully broke the lock. Now was not the time to scare himself with all the horror books he had read. This was simply an old house that needed much repair. Nothing more.

The gate cracked loudly when Naruto slipped through it and the boy froze, holding his breath, waiting if someone would appear. Nothing happened. He released his breath with a scoff and slowly made his way to the front door. The grass reached up to his waist and it tickled his hands. Occasionally he had to beat a spider away, but after a minute (though it felt much longer) he reached the front door.

It was made of some dark wood and the handle in the middle of it, shined strangely, as if it was cleaned recently. Naruto shook his head; it was probably a trick of the scenery or his imagination running wildly. He knew he shouldn't have listened to dog breath; that boy was as always full of shit.

But because he never backed down from a dare, Naruto placed his hand against the door and pushed against it. To his surprise, it swung open immediately and Naruto froze. The door hadn't made any noise. Weren't old doors that weren't used for years supposed to make sound? Or was he just scaring himself again?

The moonlight shone behind him and managed to reach into the house, showing a hallway that led to a huge marble staircase. Everything was dusty: from the carpet on the wooden floor to the old paintings on the wall.

Naruto shivered and hesitated for one moment, before gathering his courage and enter the house. He wished he had brought a flashlight with him – the moonlight shone through the windows, but it didn't provide enough light which caused many dark corners.

Naruto took a deep breath and carefully made his way upstairs. He had looked in the only room in the hallway, but there was nothing in it, save for a chair and a table. His shoes made a quiet tapping sound on the marble staircase and his hands began to sweat.

It was eerily quiet; not one sound was heard in the house. Naruto had expected to hear some rats scurrying around or birds that had made their nest in some of the rooms, but there was nothing. This made Naruto very nervous. The silence rang in his ears and he wanted nothing more than to leave this old house and run back to his house, climbing in his bed. But he had a dare to finish.

He reached the first floor and looked around; only two rooms. For being such a huge house, it didn't have many rooms. For unknown reasons he tiptoed to the rooms and opened the doors. A bed and nightstand in one room and in the other room were a few bookcases.

Naruto closed the doors and made his way to the second floor. Here was only one room. It was a long hallway with the room at the end of it and Naruto felt very uncomfortable when he walked past the paintings on the wall. When he looked closer at them, he realized with a shock that they were paintings of people being murdered in various ways. The blood practically oozed of the paintings and Naruto felt sick. The last owner of this house must have been a real sick fuck.

Just when he wanted to reach out to open the door, a sound upstairs made him freeze.

It sounded like footsteps – and they were coming his way.

Cold sweat ran over his forehead. There was no way someone could be living in this house. He had heard nothing and there hadn't been any light. Had he imagined it? Was his imagination running wild again?

There was only one way to find out. His hand closed himself around the pocketknife he always kept in his pocket and he slowly and silently made his way up the last stairs, coming to a stop on the highest step. Again there was only one room.

Again he heard footsteps. This time he was sure he wasn't imagining it. There was no way his imagination could produce those realistic sounds.

He knew he had to run away; if this house really belonged to someone, this meant he had broken in and the owner could call the police. He was certain Iruka wouldn't be happy to bail him out of jail. He knew all this and yet, he couldn't move. He was frozen.

He couldn't move when he heard the footsteps coming his way.

He couldn't move when the door opened slowly.

He couldn't move when a dark shape made his way to him.

He couldn't move when that dark shape stopped just a few feet away from him, standing right in the moonlight that forced his way through the dirty window.

It was a man. A pale man with dark hair and dark eyes. The man was dressed in black pants and a black shirt; there were red roses stitched on it. His hands were just hanging besides his hips as the man studied him. There was no expression on his face, but his high cheekbones and straight nose suggested he was fairly handsome.

"May I inquire as to what you are doing here in my house at this late hour of night?" the man spoke slowly, almost sounding curious.

Naruto tried to speak, but his lips and throat were dry. He licked his lips and tried again. "I'm so sorry, mister! I didn't mean to … I mean, if I had know that this house belonged to someone I would never have come here! Not that I break into houses regularly, but you see, I had a dare that my friend made and I had to go to this house to prove that there is no…" Naruto abruptly stopped speaking when he realized what he had been planning to say. It was bad enough that he had broken into this house – what must this man think? – but to say that he wanted to check for vampires, would get him sent to a psychiatrist probably.

"To prove there is no what?" the man asked.

For the first time, Naruto noticed how silk and smooth the voice sounded. It strangely soothed him.

Naruto stared at the floor and mumbled, "To prove there is no vampire here, sir."

He had expected the man to yell at him, but instead was shocked to hear the man chuckling. It sent shivers up Naruto's spine, but he wasn't certain whether that that was a good shiver.

"Is that old tale still going around in this village?" The man shook his head amused. "My god, that tale has been circulating for years now – I can't believe there are people actually believing that. I must admit that you are the first one to enter my house however."

"It was a stupid dare, sir. I swear that if I had known that you lived here, I would never have come here," Naruto fervently tried to assure the man.

For one second, Naruto swore he saw a dark look passing over the man's face, but it was gone so quickly, Naruto was sure he had imagined it.

"I believe you. What is your name?" the man asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto, sir," Naruto answered shyly. This man didn't seem so bad. At least he wasn't calling the cops.

"Well, Naruto–kun, why don't you wait in the room while I get you something to drink? I can imagine you must be thirsty – hunting vampires and that on Halloween and all that." The man winked and gestured Naruto to the room where he had came from.

Naruto laughed relieved and made his way past the man, entering the cold room. He heard the man descending the stairs and he decided to take a quick look around. It wouldn't hurt, right?

It was actually a comfy room. It had two plush chairs with a large coffee table. On the table stood a vase with twelve blood red roses. Moonlight shone through the big window across the door. A carpet lay in front of an old fireplace. A photo caught Naruto's attention.

He walked to the small dresser and picked up the frame. It was taken in the earlier century, because it was black and white. Naruto turned over the frame and saw the date _'May 15th of 1835'_ written on it.

_Huh, must be a family member of that man_, Naruto thought and tried to look at the man in the picture. His blood froze and his heart started beating wildly when he finally got a good look at the man in the picture.

It was the man he had just met.

That couldn't be possible though! The photo had been taken in the 1800's! That man should have been dead long ago!

Naruto tried to convince himself it was just a family member that looked remarkably well like the man he had just met, but he had to face the facts when he recognized the clothes the man was wearing: black pants with a black shirt with red roses stitched on it. The same clothes the man he had met was wearing now.

Naruto's hand shook when he placed the frame back on the dresser. He was dreaming; that was the only explanation. There was no way that the man of the picture was the same man he had just met a minute ago; not unless … he was a vampire.

All right, so now Naruto was freaking out. He really didn't want to be here anymore if that man was indeed a vampire – screw the dare, he valued his life more than a year supply of ramen!

When he whirled around to run out of the room, the wind he had caused made a brown paper fly off the table. Naruto knew he should just leave now he had the chance, but he couldn't contain his curiosity and he bent down to pick up the paper.

It was an old article from a newspaper.

_**Uchiha Sasuke–san's lover found murdered in their own house! No traces were found of the murderer and Mister Uchiha himself has disappeared of the earth!**_

Underneath the title the date was shown: _'August 24th of 1836'_. The picture accompanied with the article showed the man he had found in both the picture and in real life.

Bile rose up in his throat and only one thought dominated his mind: _'I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!'_

Naruto had just made a dash to the door when a body showed up in front of him and gripped his shoulders.

"Why are you in a hurry, Naruto – kun? I promised you a drink, didn't I?" the man, Sasuke, said softly.

Naruto backed away from him, trapping himself in the room during the process.

Sasuke closed the door behind him and placed a glass filled with something dark red on the table.

With wide, frightful eyes, Naruto demanded with a trembling voice, "You stay the fuck away from me, you fucking creep!"

Sasuke cocked his head seemingly confused, until his eyes caught the article Naruto had dropped on the floor after reading it.

Understanding filled his black eyes. "Ah. So you know who I am now," he said softly.

"All I know is that you are a fucking vampire and if you don't let me go now, I'm going to tell the whole village about you and they will come after you to kill you, you sick freak!" Naruto yelled, tears appearing in his eyes. He had never been so afraid in his life. He didn't want to die here!

"Do you really think they will believe you?" Sasuke asked and slowly advanced on him. "When they are finally here, they will see nothing but an abandoned house and they will probably lock you up in a mental institute. You don't want that, do you, Naruto–kun?"

"Don't say my name!" Naruto yelled and pushed his back against the wall, his blue eyes frantically searching for an escape.

"Why would I not? You always liked it when I said your name. It made you feel special, you said," Sasuke answered and took another step closer.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I never said such a thing, asshole!"

Sasuke gestured towards the article. "Didn't you read the whole article, Naruto–kun?"

"Why would I have read the whole …" Blue eyes widened in fear and horror when he finally understood why Sasuke called him like that, why he asked whether he hadn't read the whole article. He had been the murdered lover of Uchiha Sasuke. He had been the one killed in their own house more than a century ago.

"I hoped for it, but I didn't think it was actually possible. You came back in this life, Naruto–kun and in this lifetime we can finally be together. We won't ever be separated again. I killed that vile creature that took you away from me, so there are no further obstacles that can keep us separated," Sasuke said and he sounded excited, happy even. His black eyes were shining. He took the final step towards Naruto.

Naruto was trapped.

"I missed you so much, Naruto–kun. I promise we will make up for the lost time," Sasuke whispered purring and before Naruto could yell or escape, a blinding pain shot up from his neck and he screamed, his eyes rolling back into his head, his nails digging in hard flesh before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Naruto groaned loudly when he woke up. His headache was killing him and his body hurt so much. What the hell had happened to him?

He shot up in his bed when he remembered what had happened last night: he had broken in to the old house and discovered that there was a real vampire, named Sasuke, living there; he had been the dead lover of the man and the last thing Naruto remembered before he blacked out was pain. Excruciating pain.

His eyes frantically looked around, terrified to find the vampire sitting next to him, but to his relief he noticed he was lying in his own bed, in his own room, in his own house.

It had all been a nightmare.

Naruto laughed relieved and fell back into his pillows. It had all been a stupid nightmare; he really should stop watching those damn horror movies.

His laughter was cut off when a silky voice said, "I see you are awake now, my Naruto–kun. Do you love the changes I made to your new room? I thought it would be more comfortable for you if you woke up to something recognizable."

Slowly Naruto turned around.

There, in the doorway, stood a smiling Sasuke, sharp teeth glinting in the little sunlight that had managed to make it through the heavy curtains.

"I told you we wouldn't be separated ever again," Sasuke purred and walked to him. "Now that you are like me, we can finally begin living our life."

Naruto screamed.

Nobody ever heard of him again after that night.

* * *

**AN2: So what did you think of this? It's my first time writing a horror story - well I hope it was horror anyway, I don't know if I made it scare enough ^^;**

**Ah well, that is up to you to decide, ne?**

**Hope you will leave a review! **

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**

**P.S. For more information about my posted and upcoming fics, please visit my profile ^^**


End file.
